


Understanding(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [49]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: FTM Zane, Pansexual Lloyd, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by GooseJacket, read by me____All Zane ever wanted was to understand himself.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Understanding(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943259) by [GooseJacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooseJacket/pseuds/GooseJacket). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l40gpn25c325wt3/Understanding.mp3/file)


End file.
